


satu, dua, tiga

by NairelRaslain



Series: kepada malam [1]
Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, drabel, semua genre
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Satoshi, Mayaka, dan dunia keduanya.[drabel]





	satu, dua, tiga

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Hyouka_ merupakan properti sah milik Honobu Yonezawa.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungkin, mungkin ini memang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Cangkir terguling, cokelat panas meluber, menganak sungai di atas meja makan. Sementara Mayaka tergugu di kursinya, menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebaris pesan singkat.

Ada yang mencubit ganas dari dalam tubuh Mayaka.

Mayaka tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa. Jawaban yang Satoshi butuhkan mungkin hanya sekadar “ _ya”,_ tapi tidak, tidak dengan Mayaka.

Mayaka membanting kepala ke atas meja makan. Ponsel dibiarkan sampai layarnya mati sendiri.

Ada pahit yang menggigit di lidah. Mungkin sisa cokelat panas yang diminumnya beberapa saat lalu—atau bukan, persetan dengan itu.

 

> _Undanganmu kuberikan di tempat kerja saja, ya, Mayaka_?

**Author's Note:**

> • drabel yang bakal dilanjut kapan pun ada waktu (dan maksimal seratus kata buat drabel ini)
> 
> • khusus satoshi/mayaka (genre-nya campur aduk yaa ehey)
> 
> • ga sempet ngebeta dengan benar, maafkan
> 
> • judulnya mungkin ga relevan sama isinya, maafin ya duh mumet banget ini hahaha
> 
> • ohiya karena ini masuk ke series ‘kepada malam’ punyaku, ini aku dedikasikan ke seseorang. kayaknya sih bukan fandomnya dia, tapi gapapa. yang penting gaada yang ngganjel lagi di sini hahaha. yagitudeh
> 
> • itu dulu aja dari nai, yaa, makasih sudah mampir.


End file.
